Darling Brother
by FandomFluid
Summary: After realizing he really needed to fix his relationship with his brother, Thor decides to take matters into his own hands. He sends his consciousness back to the way it had been before the feces hit the cooling device. Now, he just has to work on getting through to his younger brother to fix things between the two of them. Should be easy, right? Thorki later, rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the hall of the silent prison. Thor frowned a bit as he could practically feel the eyes of the inmates boring into him as he walked down the hall. He finally stopped when he came to the very end of the hall, stopping outside the cell.

The figure sitting inside against the wall had obviously been inside the cell for quite a while. Loki's hair had grown longer and had turned rather curly from lack of being washed. The raven-haired man looked over at Thor when he saw the other man out of the corner of his eye, putting a marker on the page he was on the book he'd been reading, setting the thing aside.

"Well, well, look who decided to pay a visit. Shall I start a fire and set out refreshments for his majesty?" He jeered.

"Loki, do not test me." The blonde replied with a frown. "I merely came down to check in on you."

"How long have I been in this cell, Thor?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"How long have I been in this cell?"

"Well you were put in there in the spring and now it is getting colder and soon will be winter. So, about three quarters of a year."

"And yet, this is the first time you've been down here to check in on me. So, who sent you down here? Mother? Obviously you didn't come on your own free will, otherwise you would have checked in sooner if you really care that much about me."

Thor frowned at the accusation, sighing a bit. "I came down to make amends, brother."

"Alright. Go ahead, then." Loki replied, crossing his arms and looking up at Thor expectantly.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you came to make amends. Go ahead and start apologizing, then."

"What have I to apologize for? You're in here for a reason, Loki, I think you ought to start."

Loki glared at Thor, moving to get up to his feet to get up to his feet. "Oh? Who put me in here? It wasn't me."

"You know damn well why you're in there."

"Ah yes. Because Thor, the golden boy, can wreak havoc and start fights on Jotunheim to assert his status as prince of Asgard, but the moment I try to do the same on Midgard, I'm a terrorist."

"That is how it works, yes. The Midgardians didn't expect you to come, they were unarmed."

"They didn't seem unarmed to me. Especially not when that green beast flung me to the ground like I was a little girl's cloth doll."

"Loki, you know what you did wrong."

"And I know what you did wrong as well. You don't seem to be doing any prison time for those things, though."

Thor frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "Why have you come to hate me so, brother? I have done nothing to deserve this."

"Would you like me to make you a list? You can come and get it to read the next time you visit in another nine months."

"You're being foolish and childish, Loki."

"I'm done talking with you. Get out of my sight."

"Loki-"

"Get out!" Loki screamed into the blond's face, his face contorted in frustration and anger.

Thor frowned. "Very well, Loki." He replied calmly before turning and leaving. There had been a time in the past when the younger man would have been happy to see him. Now it seemed as if the very sight of him was like a plague.

"How did it go?" Frigga asked as she saw her eldest son stalk out of the prison, meeting him at the entranceway.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"That badly? Thor, how badly do you want to fix things with your brother? I'm starting to think it will take more than a simple apology."

"I think you're right, Mother. I would give anything to smooth things over with him. He's so stubborn, though. He refuses to listen to anything I say."

"He takes after you in that way." She said, laughing a bit at the look her son gave her. "Come, I know someone who may be able to help. You must cooperate with her completely, though."

Thor gave Frigga a confused look, but nodded and followed her out and through the kingdom, knowing better than to question her. They walked through the busiest part of the realm and out into a forested area on the outskirts, stopping when they came to a small cottage.

"This is where I leave you, my son. The woman living in that cottage is a powerful sorceress and will help you. I'm afraid she doesn't like me all too much." Frigga said with a smile to Thor, kissing his forehead. "Treat her well and she will help you. Otherwise, she will turn you away."

Thor blinked at the words and nodded. "Very well, Mother. I'll return home as soon as I possibly can." He replied before bidding her farewell and moving to knock on the door of the cottage. When he glanced back over his shoulder, his mother had already disappeared.

He turned back to the door when he heard it open, finding a small elderly woman standing on the other side.

"Oh? How can I help he who comes knocking?" The small woman asked, looking up at him.

"I need help with my brother. He used to be my closest friend, now he won't even speak to me without screaming." Thor explained to her.

The woman blinked and stepped aside. "Come in."

Thor nodded and walked into the small house, following when she led him into a small room with a table sitting in the middle. On the table was a small mixing pot with herbs and things scattered around it.

"Tell me, when did things start going awry with your brother?" The woman asked, sitting Thor down in a chair on one side of the table.

Thor sat down and thought on that for a bit, having to go back a while. "It was quite some time ago. On the day of my coronation, some Jotuns snuck into Asgard to retrieve the Casket of Ancient Winters. They were stopped, but it was an act of war. So, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three and I all went into Jotunheim to repay the favor. We came back before a full out war started, but ever since then, Loki's been off."

The woman nodded to him, listening to the story. "So, things between your brother and yourself were better back before that day, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then, the solution is simple. If we bring your mind back to the way it was back then, perhaps things will be easier to smooth out with your brother." She said as she began to sort through the herbs, putting things into the mixing pot and stirring them all together. When she poured in some sort of dark liquid, a puff of smoke erupted from the pot, making them both cough.

"There, it's ready. Now, when you drink this, your consciousness will back to what it had been on the day before everything started going wrong with your brother." The woman explained to Thor as she got a glass and poured the concoction into it.

Thor nodded and took the glass when she handed it over to him. He examined the dark liquid a bit hesitantly. It would help, though, he reminded himself. If he ever wanted things to get better, the liquid was vital. So, he took a deep breath and brought the glass to his lips, tilting his head back and downing the drink.

As he'd been afraid of, the liquid tasted absolutely hideous. He swallowed it quickly and blinked a bit before starting to feel a bit woozy. In about an instant, he'd passed out on the table.

The old woman looked down at him and smiled a bit, starting to clean up just a bit, not too much, though. She liked things looking more lived in, anyways. After a bit, she heard the prince stirring around, groaning as he sat up again.

"How do you feel?" She asked him curiously.

"I have a headache, but it should go away soon enough. Other than that, I fell fine, thank you." Thor replied to her with a wide, happy smile as he stood up from the table. "If I should ever have any more issues, you will be the first I come to, that I promise."

The woman blinked at the new way the prince was acting, but smiled. "It's not a problem, your grace. Now, let me walk you to the door." She said to him.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. You've already helped me out so much."

"No, I mean, you might be a bit wobbly on your feet."

Thor smiled and laughed a bit as he let her guide him to the door carefully. "Thank you again, Miss. I bid you farewell." He said before giving her a respectful bow and moving to leave the cottage, walking back through the forest and into the bustling kingdom.

He didn't have much time to plan it out, but he soon found himself walking back into the prison building confidently.

"You there, guard. Come, I have a job for you." He said with a smile to a guard, beckoning him along with a finger. He then lead the guard down to the end of the long hall, stopping outside Loki's cell.

"Hey, I thought I told you to leave me alone." Loki snapped at Thor with a frown when he saw his brother outside his cell.

"Unlock him, he's coming with me." Thor said to the guard, paying his brother's complaints no mind.

"My prince, are you sure? He's extremely dangerous." The guard asked confusedly.

"Anyone can be dangerous if they try hard enough." Thor replied with a small shrug.

Loki blinked at Thor's new attitude, watching the guard curiously to see if he'd go along with it or not.

The guard blinked at the logic. He supposed the prince wasn't exactly wrong. "Are you sure about this, your grace?"

"Absolutely."

The guard nodded and moved to turn the magical barrier keeping Loki locked into the cell down, then stepping up and putting a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. He handed Thor the key and let the blonde prince continue as he pleased.

Thor smiled widely and thanked the guard, setting a hand on Loki's back gently and walking out with the other, laughing when he noticed how shocked and confused his brother looked, the other's mouth hanging open just a bit as he was guided out of the building.

"What's the matter, brother? Silver tongue turn to lead?" he teased happily.

Loki closed his mouth and looked over at Thor. "What pray tell are you doing?"

"I thought it was obvious, I'm bringing you home. Sure, father won't be too happy, but I'll win him over for you, don't worry." Thor replied happily.

Loki was still in shock, for once not knowing what to say, just following his brother back to the large golden palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki soon learned that he wasn't the only person in shock as Thor led him into the palace. He soon found that the rattling of the chain between his wrists was the only sound in the large hall as the commotion died down and everyone watched in shock as Thor boldly directed him through the area.

Thor paid no mind to the people staring at him, knowing exactly what he was doing and where he was going with his brother. He took Loki by the wrist, leading him down the long halls until he stopped at a pair of towering golden doors. He glanced over at Loki and gave his brother a reassuring smile.

Loki frowned in response, knowing exactly where they were. "Thor, this isn't a good idea."

"What are you talking about? It's a great idea. Plus, I don't really think we have much choice. Just let me do the talking, it'll be fine." Thor replied confidently

"You have a history of making things worse when you do the talking."

"You're being melodramatic. Name one time that's happened."

"I can name about a thousand, Thor. There's a reason they say I'm the one with the silver tongue, not you."

"You're being foolish, Loki, just trust me on this." Thor said, looking into his younger brother's green eyes and staring him down.

Loki held Thor's gaze with a frown before huffing and sighing, not really feeling like fighting with Thor. "Fine, fine, do as you please."

Thor grinned at that and moved to walk into the throne room with his head held high as he led Loki into the room. He walked up to the Allfather confidently, his head held high in the air.

"Father, I have a request to make of you." He said to him, stopping in front of the throne, keeping Loki close behind him.

"I have a feeling this will be a very interesting request indeed." Odin replied, his eye landing on the younger son behind Thor who didn't really look to pleased to be in the room.

"Loki is my baby brother, no matter how many things he's done wrong. I do not like seeing him imprisoned in a cell. If he is to be punished, put him on house arrest. In order to gain his trust again, we must show him that we trust him as well." Thor explained easily.

Odin blinked and sighed a bit. "The crimes Loki has committed are punishable by death. We are already being lenient on him by letting him live."

"Father, please. We cannot just lock him up and expect him to be rehabilitated, he needs more special care."

"And who will give him that care? Your mother and I are too busy to do such a thing, as are the healers."

"I will. I will help him, father."

Odin sighed a bit as he thought for a bit. "He is not to step foot outside this palace or leave your sight at all." He said after a bit, giving in to his older son.

Thor beamed happily at that, taking hold of Loki's hand. "Thank you, father." He said happily before practically dragging his younger brother out of the throne room.

Loki frowned as he was dragged around behind Thor as he always had been as a child when Thor would pull him along to play Aesir and Jotnar with him. "Thor, I am not a child nor am I your play thing. Let me go."

Thor looked over at his brother at that and stopped, letting go of his hand. "Aren't you happy, brother? You don't have to sit in that cell any longer."

"I am glad to be rid of that place, yes. But I am not your toy to drag around." Loki replied with a frown to Thor.

Thor blinked at that. "Oh, come now, brother, I meant you no harm."

"And, I'm not your brother!" Loki snapped.

Thor blinked at the venomous words. "Why not? We were raised as brothers, we played as brothers, we fought as brothers. Why are we not of kin?"

"You know damn well why."

"Yes, I do. And I don't care. I have known you all your life, Loki; I care not where your true heritage lies. You are my darling brother, and you always will be."

Loki sighed a bit and just frowned. "I'm going to bathe. Do not disturb me if you value having all your body parts."

"Father said you can't leave my sight, though." Thor protested.

"What father does not know cannot hurt him."

With that, Loki turned on his heel and walked off to go to his long unused bedchambers hastily, locking the door behind him when he got there. He sighed and lit the candles and the fireplace in the room with a wave of his hand, moving to the bathroom adjoined to the bedchamber to draw the bath, keeping it lukewarm. He stripped off the old clothes of the prison, slipping into the bath of warm water easily.

As he bathed, Thor's words played back through his mind. The other had said he didn't care if he was Jotun or Asgardian or anything else, that he loved him dearly nonetheless. Of course, such things were easier said than done. Then again, though, it was Thor. Thor was many things but he was rarely ever a liar.

Loki sighed as he sank further into the bath, remembering the days of his youth, just as he set into adolescence, and how taken by Thor he'd been. He shook his head and just focused on washing himself.

Thor sighed a bit and rubbed his temples a bit. He knew he shouldn't have expected things to be easy with Loki. He just shook his head and started walking back to his own bedchambers, losing himself in his own thoughts.

He did love Loki more than anything, that much he knew for sure. He always had. He remembered Frigga telling him stories of the nights she would check on them before retiring for bed, often finding the two boys snuggled up in the same bed, Thor hugging his little brother like a precious toy.

Thor smiled at the memories of himself and Loki as children and through adolescence. He'd always cherished his brother, often wondering if kissing him would be anything like or better than the women he would kiss at festivals and feasts and balls. He wondered if Loki would fit as nicely in his arms as the maidens did, if his skin was just soft as theirs. After watching his brother, he knew the other would be just as graceful a dancer as the ladies.

The blonde god found himself smiling at the thought of his brother, wandering into his own bedchamber and collapsing back onto his bed. He continued to look back on the memories, noticing after a bit that Loki had always smirked over at him when they were separated as teenagers or would stand closer than usual whenever they spoke with each other, their arms only a bit away from brushing against each other's.

When he thought about it, Loki had never been one to gush about his feelings and make them known as soon as possible. He usually only let people know how he was feeling when he knew he had no other choice but to do so. He couldn't help but reflect upon one instance when he and Loki had gotten over a rather hard fight with each other. "We fight so very often. And, I have no doubts that we will fight again plenty of times in the future. But, please, never doubt that I love you." His brother had said to him.

Thor sighed a bit and rested a hand over his eyes, smiling a bit to himself. Loki loved him, that much he knew for sure. The way he'd caught the younger man looking at him, he knew it couldn't be just as a brother or friend. There had to be something else there.

Just then, he got an idea.

He loved Loki very much and he knew Loki returned the feelings. He had a foolproof plan to save his brother and get him back to living like a normal civilian. The only problem was that it would take some time to get working and start seeing results.

The sooner he started, though, the sooner he could see that progress. Thor smiled a bit and noticed the sun had gone down in the sky, moving to start a fire in his room, change into his pajamas, and retire for the night. He fell asleep smiling happily at the thought of the wonderful plan he'd put into place the next day when he saw Loki again.

Loki finished with his bath after washing his body and hair thoroughly, as it was his first time doing so in a very long time. He stepped out of the water, dried himself off carefully, and changed into his own pajamas for the night before slipping into his soft, warm bed. He hugged the warm furs close to himself as he soon fell asleep, Thor's words echoing in his head.

He woke again the next day as the light of the sun streamed through his window and into his room. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up in the bed, stretching out a bit and popping a few of his joints. Reluctantly, he got out of the bed and walked to his wardrobe, picking out an outfit for the day.

Loki was in the middle of dressing himself when he heard a knock at his door. With a sigh, he pulled his shirt on over his head and padded over to the door, opening it a crack.

"Good morning, brother!" Thor said with a grin.

"What do you want so early in the morning?"

"I told father I'd keep an eye on you. I have to at least look like I'm doing so."

Loki sighed and opened the door a bit more. "Come inside. I'm almost finished getting ready."

Thor grinned at that and walked into the bedroom easily, watching as his brother shut the door behind him softly, and then went into his bathroom, returning with a golden hairbrush he remembered Frigga giving to him.

"Loki, could I help you with that?" he asked curiously, pointing to the brush.

Loki blinked at the request in a bit of shock. "Sure, I don't see why not." He replied, handing Thor the brush before sitting in front of him on the bed, facing away from the blond.

Thor grinned and took the brush, starting to work it through his younger brother's hair gently, working out the tangles that had formed overnight. He smiled as he noticed how Loki relaxed as he brushed his hair for him.

"Your hair is lovely, Loki." He said softly as he brushed the long raven hair that turned to curls at the ends.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're complimenting me quite a bit this morning. Usually, when people do that, they want something."

"I just want you to be happy."

Loki rolled his eyes, but said no more, relaxing as Thor brushed his hair until it was perfectly smooth and silky. When his brother took a small chunk and started to braid it, he didn't protest it, liking the feeling of having his hair played with.

Thor smiled as he finished the braid in his brother's hair, tying it off easily. "Shall we go break our fasts, Loki?"

"We'd might as well." Loki replied with a nod, getting up from the bed with Thor to go off to the dining hall with the other man, walking close to him.

Thor smiled a bit as he noticed how close Loki was standing to him as they walked together. When they got to the large wooden doors of the dining hall, he pushed one open, holding it for his brother happily. He then walked with the younger god to one of the large tables, sitting down next to him and starting to put food on the plate that appeared in front of him.

Loki followed suit, helping himself to the food and thanking Thor when the blond passed him the apricot jam without having to ask for it. He spread the jam over his toasted bread before starting to eat it contently. He knew people were starting to notice his being there, being able to practically feel their stares on his back and all around him.

Thor noticed as Loki stiffened next to him, looking up and noticing all the people staring at him. He looked over at Loki and gently rubbed the other's arm.

"Pay them no mind, Loki. There is nothing they can do to stop you from being here and there is nothing they can do to touch you." He said softly to his brother in an attempt to soothe him.

Loki just nodded and ate his food, letting Thor rub his arm for a bit longer until the blond pulled his hand away.

"Brother, if there is something on your mind, please don't hesitate to say it." Thor said softly, noticing Loki still looked pretty uncomfortable.

"They may not technically be able to get away with hurting me, but that doesn't mean there won't be some who will try. I've pissed off plenty of them, a few of them will want vengeance, I'm sure of it. I would, too. "

Thor sighed and frowned a bit, knowing his brother was right. "I will do my best to keep it from happening. I will protect you, I promise."

"It's very easy to make promises, Thor. Don't make them unless you are sure you will keep them."

Thor frowned a bit at that. "I intend to keep the promises I make to you, Loki. I will protect you as best I can." He said plainly to his brother. He didn't know what made him do what he did next. Perhaps it was just a surge of emotion controlling him. Whatever it was, the thunderer leaned in, pulling his brother closer, and pressed their lips together.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki felt his eyes go wide when he finally registered what was going on. Then, he did the last thing he ever thought he'd actually do in the situation. He shifted a bit to tilt his head to the right, shut his eyes, and threw his arms around Thor's neck, kissing him back fiercely and taking control of it. Thor's lips were warm against his own and tasted like the bread and cheese he'd been breaking his fast on, but the trickster couldn't care less. After a bit of kissing Thor, his lips parted, using his tongue to gently lure Thor's into his own mouth. He was about to go farther when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Thor was left in a stupor when he felt his brother pull away, soon registering the hand on his own shoulder. Loki had tasted wonderful, just like he'd always dreamt he would. The other's lips had been so perfectly soft. They hadn't been warm, though, but cool to the touch like the rest of his skin. His tongue had been warm, though and absolutely perfect when it had been massaging against his own gently.

The blonde god looked up with his brother, looking down sheepishly when he saw Frigga looking down at them with a sort of look only a mother could muster.

"Come boys, why don't we take a little walk, just the three of us?" She suggested with a warm smile to her sons, holding her hands out to the brothers.

Loki glanced over at Thor, meeting the other's gaze and knowing they really had no choice. So, the brothers both took her hand and stood up from the table to walk out of the dining hall with her.

Frigga smiled peacefully as she held the hands of her two sons, walking out of the room with them, taking the two boys out of the hall full of people staring at them in both shock and confusion and scandal.

Loki stayed silent and just walked alongside his mother out of the room and through the hallways into her gardens where the three of them would be in total privacy.

"Now, darlings, is there something you'd like to tell me?" She asked as soon as they got to the gardens, a patient and knowing smile on her lips.

Loki looked over at Thor, who was looking back at him. They both swallowed a bit, waiting for the other to say something.

"Thor started it." Loki finally piped up.

"You didn't make the situation any better, though, Loki." Thor retorted to his brother.

"That didn't stop you from liking it, though. Oh, yes, I know that wasn't a sheathed dagger in your pocket that was poking at me, Thor."

"Boys, stop fighting, please. I never thought you'd be bickering about something like this either." Frigga interjected with a sigh. "Sit down, you two. We're going to work through this together. Peacefully, preferably."

Thor sighed a bit and complied, sitting down on the stone bench next to his younger brother, both of them looking up at their mother to see what to do next.

"Now, then. Thor, did you initiate the kiss?" Frigga asked calmly.

"Yes, Mother." He replied sheepishly.

"Is there any special reason why?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to."

Frigga nodded, turning to Loki. "And, Loki, did you kiss Thor back?"

"…. Yes, Mother." Loki replied reluctantly.

"Do you have any reasoning behind it, or was it on a whim as well?"

"It was mostly on a whim." Loki replied after a bit of thought, knowing Frigga would more than likely know when he was lying to her.

She nodded and smiled to her sons, crouching down and gently stroking both of their long hair. "You two are welcome to stay here in my gardens to work through whatever you need to. You have complete and total privacy, I promise. No one can hear you, no one will you find you in here. You can leave when you are ready. If anyone comes seeking either of you, I will take care of it."

Thor nodded and watched with Loki as their mother left the gardens, leaving them alone in the little area.

Loki watched her go before looking back over at Thor. "Why did you kiss me?" he asked after a bit.

"I don't know. To be completely honest, I've wanted to for quite some time now."

Loki blinked at that and sighed softly. "So have I.," he finally replied.

Thor blinked at that and grinned widely, scooting closer to his younger brother, wrapping his arms around the leaner god tightly, and hugging him warmly. "My sweet brother. No harm shall come to you whatsoever."

Loki blinked at the promise and let himself lean into Thor as the other hugged him, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

Thor smiled at the movement, knowing his plan was working and going perfectly. As soon as he got his brother to agree to court him and join him in a nice and loving relationship, he'd be able to really help heal him.

"Brother?" the blonde asked softly.

"Yes, Thor?"

"May I kiss you again?"

Loki looked up at the blonde and sighed softly, nodding. "Go ahead."

Thor smiled and moved to turn to Loki, taking his chin in his hand, then closing his eyes and leaning forward enough to close the space between the two of them.

The kiss was different from the kiss in the dining hall had been. It was slower, sweeter, and more loving. They parted from the kiss just a bit to catch their breaths, pecking each other's lips softly meanwhile.

Thor smiled and stroked Loki's hair softly, happy to just be with his younger brother like that.

"You are not alone any longer, my darling brother. I'm here, right here for you." Thor said softly to the trickster.

Loki blinked at that, looking over at Thor, not saying a word and just analyzing him.

"There's something about you. I don't know what it is, but something's different. I mean, it's not a bad thing by any means. It's just different." He finally said.

Thor smiled to Loki a bit and chuckled softly, leaning into his brother and pulling him close. "I hand a change of mindset, I suppose you could say. The only way I could help you move on would be to move on with you. "

Loki nodded and sighed a bit, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "So, what are we now? I mean I think we've kissed about twenty times in the last fifteen minutes. We can't just be friends or brothers or anything like thing."

"That's definitely true. I suppose we could court and have an excuse for it all." Thor suggested with a smile to Loki.

Loki looked over at Thor and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you trying to woo me?"

"Perhaps I am. Will you allow me to court you, Loki?"

Loki thought for a bit and nodded to Thor with a small sigh. "I suppose I could allow that, yes."

Thor grinned and moved to cup Loki's cheek, leaning in and kissing his lips lovingly and deeply once again.

Loki shut his eyes and tilted his head, kissing the blonde man back, wrapping his arms around the older god. He held the kiss easily, parting his lips for Thor, letting the man push his tongue into his mouth. He hummed into the kiss, rubbing his tongue against Thor's gently.

Thor relaxed against his brother as he felt Loki do the same against him. He held the younger man close against himself, kissing him deeper and deeper. Soon enough, everything had seemed to have gone into a blur and all he could focus on was how perfect Loki's cool, soft lips felt on his own, how good Loki tasted, and how warm his tongue was compared to his cool skin. Before he knew it, he'd pulled the trickster onto his lap.

Loki straddled Thor on the bench, kissing him passionately and deeply, his long fingers woven into his long blond hair. He gasped softly when he felt Thor's hand slip up the back of his shirt, feeling the other's hot skin on his back gently.

Thor hummed as he felt Loki's cool, smooth skin under his fingertips, breaking away from the kiss at long last, panting heavily. "Do you want to go any further or not right now?" he asked softly.

Loki opened his eyes at the question. "I do. Though, I don't think Mother will appreciate us making love in her gardens. Why don't we relocate?"

Thor nodded and smiled to Loki, kissing his nose softly. "Where shall we go? Your bedchambers or mine?"

"Let's go to yours. I'd rather not have mine smell of sex." Loki replied to him easily. Thor sighed but nodded and agreed to the arrangement. With that, Loki transported them into the blond man's bedchambers and onto the bed, laughing as Thor grunted with they fell onto the mattress when they appeared into the room.

"I'll never get used to that, I don't think." Thor said with a small laugh, kissing the other's nose gently. He then kissed Loki's lips and rested his hands on the other's waist, moving to gently lift his shirt up.

Loki raised his arms to help Thor remove the shirt and toss it aside. He kept close to Thor, kissing him again as the other man started to rub his warm, strong hands up and down his bared torso, fighting back a moan when he felt Thor start to play with his nipples.

He sighed contently, his back arching into the other man a bit. Thor's hands were strong and hardened from all the sparring he'd done throughout the years. They were rough and hot, but gentle, handling him like he was a precious treasure to be treated with the best care available.

Thor smiled a bit as he felt around Loki's soft, smooth skin, kissing his lips deeply and passionately, feeling the other's long fingers start to work on his own shirt. He parted from the kiss a bit, helping Loki remove the shirt, only to start kissing him again once it was discarded off to the side.

Loki hummed as he kissed Thor again, pressing himself up against the larger man heatedly, smiling through the kiss as he felt the blonde guide him down to lay down on the bed. He kissed Thor heatedly once he felt his back hit the mattress,

Thor kissed Loki back, rubbing their hips against each other gently, having already felt his pants start to get uncomfortably tight. It didn't help anything when he heard the man beneath him moan heatedly.

"Oh, Loki…" he panted, moving his kisses to the younger god's neck, sucking and nipping it just enough to leave a mark in his wake, kissing it softly when he was finally satisfied. He then moved his kisses down to the other's chest, taking one of the pink buds into his mouth and rolling his tongue over it gently as he sucked at it.

Loki gasped and moaned loudly with pleasure as Thor gave attention to his nipple with his mouth, the other being paid attention to by his hand. He arched his back a bit, his hips rolling up against the other man's grinding against him heatedly.

"Eager, brother?" Thor panted with a small smile.

"Oh, shut up." Loki breathed out.

Thor laughed and moved his kisses down Loki's chest to his stomach, grinning as his younger brother squirmed beneath him eagerly. He got down to the other's groin and smirked up at the other man, gently biting at the waistline of his pants.

"Odin's ravens, just take them off!" Loki demanded impatiently.

Thor laughed and nodded to the younger man, helping him out of his pants before tossing them aside, taking his undergarments off along with them. He then looked down at the younger man's nude body spread out beneath him, his legs already spread out for him.

"Oh, what's this?" he asked softly when he caught sight of a rather abnormal feature.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki frowned at the question, looking up at Thor. "Oh, stop your stalling, Thor."

Thor said nothing in reply, just reaching out to softly tease the slit with the tip of his finger, finding it already rather wet, not unlike a woman's would be. He smiled softly when he heard Loki's breathing hitch, knowing he was doing something right. Then, before thinking twice, he leaned down and gently started to kiss and suckle at the soft folds between his brother's legs, licking at the slit softly.

Loki gasped and moaned with pleasure as he felt Thor's tongue gently lapping at the wetness and warmth that seemed to be swelling between his legs. "Ah, Thor…." He panted out, his hands moving to tangle themselves in the other's hair.

Thor smiled at the way Loki moaned out his name, moving to grab a small bottle of oil he found on his beside table, slicking his arousal up as much as he could to keep things easy on his brother.

"Loki, I'm going to go inside you now, alright?" Thor asked with a small smile to his brother.

Loki looked up at Thor and nodded to him, spreading his legs a bit wider for him.

Thor smiled to Loki and kissed his lips softly before moving to position himself between the other's legs, slowly and carefully pushing in. The blond couldn't help but moan at the velvety warmth that greeted him, combined with the sound of his younger brother moaning to him so wonderfully. It was all so perfect.

He held still once he was all the way inside to let Loki get used to the feeling of having him inside.

"You can go ahead and move." Loki said with a small nod after a few moments.

Thor nodded and moved to kiss the other's lips softly before beginning to slowly thrust in and out of the younger god, listening as the man beneath him started to moan softly, mostly humming with pleasure.

The sounds only encouraged him further, and Thor started to pick up the pace little by little until he was moving quickly and roughly into Loki, the younger god squirming and mewling beneath him in ecstasy. Somewhere along the line, the other's legs had found their way around his waist, forcing him in even deeper.

Thor soon found himself getting close to his climax all too soon for his liking. Loki, however, had been blessed enough to have climaxed at least three times already beneath him.

"Ah, brother, I'm close…" Thor panted out to the younger man who was moaning and murmuring a mixture of encouragements and curses beneath him.

"Then release, Thor. Ah, please…" Loki panted out in return.

Thor nodded and rammed into the younger man a few more times, feeling Loki release again, tightening around him. He couldn't stand it anymore, spilling his seed into the younger man without so much as a second thought. When they were both done, he pulled out and moved to lay down on the bed next to his brother, panting heavily with him.

Loki smiled softly and looked over at the other man beside him. "That wasn't as bad as I feared."

"I beg your pardon?" Thor asked with a bit of shock.

Loki just laughed and smiled to Thor, kissing the other's lips softly. He sighed and just lay there next to the blonde.

"You know, it's still technically morning. We should probably go do something else and try to at least act like we didn't just make love to each other." The raven haired god commented after a bit.

Thor looked over at him and sighed softly, nodding. "I suppose you're right about that one."

With that, he sat up in the bed with ease. "Do you want to bathe to clean off?" he asked after a bit of thought.

"I don't see why we can't." Loki replied, moving to get out of the bed and pad over to the large tub in the bathroom, waving his hand a bit to fill it with lukewarm water.

Thor watched as Loki filled the tub, standing behind him and letting his eyes wander along the other's back. He smiled softly as he let his eyes drink in the sight of the other's flawless, milky white skin and his slim frame. He smiled at the way his back curved perfectly, ending in the other's perfect backside, the two cheeks round and soft and amazing to the touch. Then came his perfect, long legs that carried him so gracefully no matter what he was doing. He looked back up the other man, smiling at the way Loki's long, black hair tumbled down to his shoulders, giving a sharp contrast to his fair skin.

Loki stepped into the water and slowly sat down in it, humming as the warm water lapped at his skin. "Are you going to be coming in or not?"

Thor snapped out of his trance and nodded, stepping into the water after Loki easily, taking a seat next to him in the warm water easily.

"Do you want me to help you wash off?" the blonde asked curiously, looking over at the younger man.

"That would be much appreciated, yes."

Thor smiled and moved to grab the bar of soap, moving to start washing the other down meticulously, though making sure to keep things gentle for the other man so he wouldn't hurt him accidentally.

Loki smiled softly, letting Thor clean him off as well as his hair in the tub, not at all minding the feeling of being spoiled.

When the other was finished, he moved to turn around, grabbing the soap from Thor easily. "Your turn, now. Turn around."

The blond smiled softly and obliged, letting his brother return the favor, washing him off easily in the large bathtub, then washing out his long blonde hair, braiding a small chunk of it after it was clean once again.

"Are we done, then? Shall we get out and act as if nothing happened between us?" Thor asked curiously.

"I suppose that's the best thing to do." Loki replied with a nod.

Thor nodded and promptly stood up, offering his hand to Loki, who took it easily and stood up with him, stepping out of the bathtub with him, grabbing a towel nearby to dry himself off with it easily.

Thor grabbed a towel of his own, drying himself off and wrapping the thing around his waist, walking back into his bedchambers with Loki to gather their discarded clothes and don them once again.

He smiled a bit when they were both dressed and ready once again, just as they had been before everything had gone down in the dining hall. He could only imagine what their father would want to say to them, though.

Loki looked over at Thor; making sure his hair was up to par. "Let's go face them, then." He said to the other man, who nodded, and led him out of the room easily, walking with him down the hall.

They walked together down the hallways a little ways, looking over when he heard someone calling Thor's name, finding Fandral waving and bounding towards them.

"Is it true? The entire realm's abuzz about how you were wooing some maiden over breakfast not two hours ago." The blond man asked curiously.

Thor blinked at that, glancing at Loki. "Whom did you hear that from?"

"Volstagg was raving about it." Fandral replied easily.

"Of course he was." Loki muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"I suppose it would be a lie to say I'm innocent of such things. Yes, you caught me." Thor finally admitted, though making sure never to let on that the so-called 'maiden' had been his own brother.

Fandral smiled and laughed at that. "By the Norns, Thor! I knew you were skilled with the women, but I never once guessed that you would be the kind of person to pull something like that."

Thor smiled and shrugged, laughing heartily with his friend. "What can I say? She was the loveliest young thing I'd ever laid eyes on."

Loki looked up at Thor, keeping his face smooth and expressionless, so as to not reveal anything, despite how impressed he was that Thor could lie so easily to Fandral about who he'd been kissing so passionately in the dining hall that morning.

"Well, you know what I always say. It's all fun and games until the seed takes root." Fandral replied, slightly joking and partially serious.

Thor blinked and nodded at that. "Yes, of course. Things do tend to get complicated after that."

Fandral smiled to him and patted his shoulder. "You'll be fine, though, I'm sure. This lady won't be the first, that's for sure, and you have plenty of practice with being careful about these things."

Thor grinned and nodded to him. "Indeed I do."

Fandral laughed a bit more. "I had best be off. I told Sif I'd be sparring with her for a while today. If I'm late, she's going to be harder on me than normal." He said easily before giving a small wave and heading off.

Loki glanced over at Thor once the other had left them alone once again.  
>"You lied to one of your closest friends. I didn't think you had it in you to do such a thing."<p>

Thor looked over at Loki and smiled softly. "It wasn't a complete lie, though. You do seem to be partially female. And, unless anyone else had ever taken you the way I did, you were technically a maiden." He pointed out.

Loki frowned at that, crossing his arms over his chest. "Very well, I suppose your logic is sound. Still, if whatever is going on between us is to continue, I expect you to treat me far better than you ever did any of the other strumpets that made their way into your bed, alright? You need to swear to me that you'll be faithful to me all the while we're courting." He said sternly, all seriousness on his face.

Thor blinked at that and nodded a bit. "You have my word, Loki. As your lover and your brother and your friend, I promise I will not ever stray from your side and I will belong to you and only you, until the day comes that you get bored of me and send me away."

Loki seemed to relax at that and smiled softly, making sure no one was around to see them before leaning up to press his lips to Thor's.

"Good. " he replied softly, smiling at the other man easily, his green eyes twinkling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was a bit shorter, sorry bout that! I promise I'll do my best to make the next one longer! Happy Holidays everyone and thanks for all the great support so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

After a week, Thor couldn't help but notice how Loki was quickly returning to his old, confident, proud self. It was a nice sight to see and he couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with how they'd been sharing a bed with each other every night that week.

The blonde watched as his brother dressed himself and brushed out his long dark hair carefully until it was absolutely perfect.

"Hey, Loki?" he piped up after a bit of just staring at him.

"Hmm?" Loki replied, turning around after setting the brush down on the bed next to him.

"You're lovely."

"What do you want?"

Thor smiled and laughed a bit at that, moving to reach over and gently take the other's hand in his own. "I mean it. You're lovely, in this form and every other."

Loki blinked at that and cocked an eyebrow. "Thank you, I suppose. Are you sure you don't have any ulterior motives with all these compliments?"

"I guess I do." Thor finally admitted.

"I though so. What do you want?"

Thor swallowed a bit, trying to think of the best way to phrase his request.

"I was wondering if, um, you'd be willing to take your Jotun form sometime, just during sex." Thor said to him after a little bit.

"Absolutely not." Loki replied, not missing a beat, his gaze at Thor turning cold. "What in the Nine Realms gave you the idea that I'd be alright with something like that?"

Thor blinked at the other's sudden anger at him, knowing Loki's rage was something no one in their right mind would want to trifle with.

Without a second thought, Loki disappeared from the bedroom without a trace. Thor sighed a bit and moved to get dressed before trying to figure out where his brother could have gone. There were three places in the palace he knew of where Loki often went off to for solace.

He then left his bedchambers and decided the first place to start looking would be Loki's bedchambers. He knocked on the heavy wooden door before pushing it open. "Loki?" he called in, frowning when he saw no one in the dark room.

With that, he shut the door tightly and moved on, walking down the halls until he got to the large library. "Loki?" he called again, though a bit quieter this time, having learned never to call or shout in a library. He stepped inside the great room and started wandering between the tall shelves of books, quietly repeating his brother's name over and over until he'd meandered through the entire library without finding a trace of his lover. With a sigh, he left the room and moved to the last place he could guess his brother would be.

Without wasting any time, Thor wound his way through the halls and out into Frigga's gardens. He sighed softly when he found his brother just standing in the center, obviously in deep thought, while the first snow of winter fell around him. The snow had been falling for quite some time that day and had started even the previous day, the white blanket having accumulated quite a bit on the ground.

Thor silently stepped into the gardens their mother had given them access to, walking up behind his younger man softly.

"Loki." He said softly, his eyes widening a bit when the other jumped before whirling around to face him. As the other whirled around to face him, his foot must have caught a bit of ice, because the next thing Thor knew, his brother had yelped and had fallen backwards in a large snowdrift.

"Oh, Loki, let me help you." Thor said, moving to reach down and help his younger brother out of the snow, blinking when he saw the other's face.

"What? What are you staring at?" Loki asked testily, starting to brush the snow off of his person, stopping when he saw the deep blue of his hands and the markings on his wrists and knuckles. He frowned, moving to feel at his face, tracing his fingers over the raised markings on his forehead, cheeks and chin.

Thor watched Loki, moving to gently take his hands in his own, just as amazed as the other when he found that the Jotun skin didn't burn his own. "You're lovely, Loki." He said softly to the other man.

Loki just shook his head, not meeting Thor's eyes. "No, I'm not. I'm hideous."

"Loki, listen to me. You're gorgeous. Whether your skin is pale or blue or your eyes are green like emeralds or red like rubies, you're amazingly beautiful." Thor said seriously, gently holding the other's chin and making him look up into his eyes. "You're beautiful and gorgeous and I love you."

Loki blinked at that, watching Thor carefully. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, of course I do. I love you no matter what you look like or where your true heritage lies." Thor said with a grin to Loki, moving to lean in and press his lips against his lover's, a bit of steam rising from their mouths.

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, holding him close to himself and letting himself fall backwards into the snow with Thor, laughing happily.

"You said you wanted to make love to me while in this form, yes?" he asked with a grin to Thor.

Thor looked down and nodded, smiling to the other happily, stroking his cool cheek and admiring the way his black hair fanned out around his head in the snow. He then leaned down and kissed Loki lovingly and warmly, moving to straddle the other's hips.

Loki kissed Thor back almost immediately, parting his lips just a bit and feeling as Thor wasted no time pushing his tongue into his mouth and massaging it against Loki's.

Loki couldn't help but moan into the kiss as it continued on, working his fingers through Thor's hair easily and holding him close.

Thor lost himself in the kiss as he rubbed their tongues together, slipping his hands up Loki's shirt and feeling at his torso, one hand feeling around the other's torso while the other slipped down between his legs to rub at his crotch.

Loki moaned again, eagerly making his clothes all disappear from his body.

Thor pulled back, looking down to gaze at and admire his brother's blue nude body beneath him. He let his fingers trace the markings down his body, rubbing the slit between his legs and smiling when he felt it start to react, a bit of warm wetness hitting his fingers while his brother moaned heatedly.

Thor grinned and rubbed at Loki's cock, getting it completely hard easily as he felt the other man's moans getting himself hard in his own pants. He kissed down Loki's neck and to his torso, sucking at one of his blue nipples, using the other's moans as encouragement.

"Ah, Thor…" Loki moaned out to the blonde man, moving to push his hips up against the other's thigh eagerly.

"Oh? Do you want me to skip all this this time?" Thor asked, pulling away and laughing softly.

"Yes, I do. Get to the good stuff." Loki replied to him honestly and a bit impatiently.

Thor laughed and moved to get off Loki, stripping down in front of him and enjoying the way the other's deep red eyes scanned down his body as more and more skin was bared. When he was totally nude, he moved down to get between the other's legs, gently lapping at the warm wetness between his legs easily and teasingly.

Loki moaned easily as he felt Thor's tongue slip into him just enough to get him squirming and whining in the snow. "Thor, by the Norns…."

Thor laughed and grinned to Loki before pulling away. "Alright, alright, fine. Can you conjure up some lubricant or something?"

Loki nodded and did as he was told, waving his hand in the air and letting the small jar of oil fall into his hand before he handed it over to Thor.

Thor took the bottle and moved to slick himself up generously. He then got himself in position and lined himself up with Loki. "Ready?"

Loki nodded and panted to him, spreading his legs even further. He gasped and moaned with pleasure as the other pushed into him easily and smoothly, the wetness of his entrance and the lube allowing him to slide in almost effortlessly.

"Ah, Thor, that feels good…." Loki moaned to the other man easily, hugging him tightly against himself, moaning even louder as the older man started to move, getting right into it and moving quickly and roughly, just as he'd learned Loki loved. Loki loved rough sex, always having the best orgasms during it.

Thor smiled as he listened to his younger brother moan and mewl beneath him, the other's fingernails scraping across his back as their hips started to slap together with each thrust.

Loki mewled and screamed as he hit each orgasm, grinning when he finally felt Thor's hot seed spill deep into him, leaving them both panting and sticky with sweat and semen.

Thor panted and pulled out of Loki easily, laying down next to him in the snow, taking hold of his hand.

"Gods, you're amazing." He panted with a grin to the other man.

"I know." Loki replied easily, moving to kiss Thor's lips lovingly.

They rested together in their mother's garden easily and happily, making a pact to never let their mother know what had gone on in her beloved gardens. After a while, Thor sat up easily with his younger brother.

"Loki, do you trust me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Loki asked with a frown and a quirk of his eyebrow.

"It means do you trust me?" Thor replied with a small shrug.

Loki nodded to him easily. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"If I promised to protect you, would you keep your Jotun form for the rest of today?"


End file.
